Family
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Ginny Weasley reflects on how the Order is more like a family than an organization.


A/N Set during OOTP. And yes, I am considering the Weasley kids, Harry, and Hermione as part of the Order in this fic.

A/N Set during OOTP. Yes, I am considering the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione part of the "Order" during this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was on one of the last days of summer that Ginny realized something.

Most of the members of the Order were not acquaintances.

They weren't friends.

They were family.

It hit Ginny when everyone was gathered around the table feasting on her mum's delicious cooking and telling stories.

Sirius and Remus were the uncles of the family. Remus, of course, would be the older brother in the two and would often try to talk his 'brother' out of doing this that he shouldn't be doing. But it rarely worked.

Tonks was like an aunt-the aunt that was close enough in age to her nieces to still be friends with them and talk about boys and other boy stuff with them. Maybe she was more like her uncle's fiancée because it was extremely obvious in Ginny's mind (and a few other people's minds) that Tonks was in love with Remus and that Remus returned the feelings. The two were just too darn stubborn to admit it-like Ron and Hermione.

...Or maybe Lupin would be the one marrying into the family.

Mad-Eye Moody was like the Grandfather. He had seen a lot and been through a lot and no matter how rarely he said it he did love his "family".

Ginny assumed that her and her brothers were considered to be like the nieces and nephews of the group. Mostly because she couldn't see her and her siblings as anything but nieces and nephews and brothers and sisters.

Snape was like the uncle that was distanced from the rest of the family for reasons the rest of the family didn't know about, but they did know that he had a troubled past and that it was best not to bring it up.

Dumbledore was the great-grandfather of the group. He looked over the group and made sure that everything was alright.

Molly was like the mother of the group. It may be something that comes from raising seven kids (and making sure they all ended up right-or, at least, somewhat right), but Molly had a motherly disposition about her and everyone loved her for it. She would look over everyone and make sure they all had enough to eat and they were safe.

Arthur was like Molly-he was a father to everyone. Even if they weren't his own kids. He conversed with Harry and Hermione (and everyone else for that matter) like they were his own flesh and blood. While Arthur was more laid back than his wife, he still made sure everyone was okay in his own special way. And he made sure to brighten the mood of anyone who was feeling down. It made him a very fatherly figure.

Hermione was like a sister to Ginny. Ginny decided that Hermione would probably be like a niece to the older members of the Order and a sister to the younger members-just like most of the Weasley children.

Harry...well, Harry was Harry. Harry was considered a Weasley to everyone, but Ginny was in love with him and didn't like saying she was in love with someone who was like a brother to her-even if she had known him for around six or seven years. But Harry was like Hermione and the Weasley kids.

Ginny was jerked out of her thoughts by being lightly elbowed by Sirius looking at her expectantly, "Er, I'm sorry, but can you repeat what you said?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "I asked you to pass the mashed potatoes."

Ginny passed him the potatoes with a smile before she turned to listen to the story Tonks had started telling Hermione and Harry.

* * *

Later that evening, after the dishes had been washed and put away, everyone comfortably gathered in the living room to relax, exchange laughs, and just rest. Eventually, Molly decided that the kids should get to bed and practically dragged Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny out of their rooms and up to beds. Before Ginny left the living room she sent one last glance at the room behind her. The adults (more commonly known as the people Molly couldn't force to bed) were sitting cozily around a small fire. (Ginny still wasn't sure why they lit a fire in the summer)

"Good night guys," Ginny said as she left.

"Good night!" chorused a group of voices.

After the others had said goodnight and they had all gotten in bed, Ginny once again reflected on her family.

They were dysfunctional. Insane. Loud. Crazy. Hilarious.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
